


The Surrogate

by kateyes085



Series: The Surrogate [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate, Pregnancy, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Edwards rams her car into rookie Danny Williams', fresh out of the academy, squad car when he is writing a traffic ticket.  They meet, fall in love and start their lives together.  Too bad their best friends hate each other. Life never goes according to plan and now sworn enemies must put their differences aside to raise their best friends' baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surrogate

~*~

 

Someone is banging on Maggie's hotel room, "Fuck off! Go clean someone else's room," she bolts up out the bed screeching and promptly regrets it.  Her head is pounding and her stomach is rolling.  The anonymous lump lying next to her whimpers in pain.  _Crap … what was his name again?  Will? Phil? Bill something or other … Could have been a Jill, wait no it was one of Danny's groomsman that tried to drink her under the table.  Fat lot a good that did him._

"Mary Margaret Catherine Johnson! Wake up Goddamn it!  The rehearsal brunch; remember?  We gotta be there in an hour," Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett bellows through the door. 

Maggie cracks an eye open, "Shit!" she snaps and starts pushing and kicking her bedmate out.  "Gotta go lover boy," she grumbles trying to gather up his clothes and shove them at him as she pushes him towards the door, opens it and shoves him out into a perfectly groomed super-SEAL.  "Yeah so, I'll call you," she tells the sleepy man who is blinking at her in confusion.

"You'll be seeing him in a few minutes," Steve snaps pushing himself into her room and slams the door in the guy's face.  "How are you gonna explain that to Danny?  He's a fuckin' groomsman," he growls at her as he turns towards her.  "You're naked!" he yells turning back around.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you have sex … well sometimes," she smirks.  "What it's not like I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before," she goads him.  "Speakin' of, how is the fair Catherine?"

"We are just friends," Steve grunts darkly.

"Yeah.  keep tellin' yourself that there Aquaman, fraternizing and all that shit.  "Whatever works for ya' there babe.  What ," she snarks as she marches into the bathroom.  "You got any Advil?  My dress is hanging on the door.  It's the pale yellow one Rach picked out.  Make your self useful Commander," she orders stepping into the shower.

 

~*~

 

Everything went off without a hitch.  Despite what everyone, including Lieutenant Commander Steven J. "pain in her ass" McGarrett might think, Maggie adores Danny and Rachel and could not be happier for them.  From that point on, she only drank socially and smoked to a minimum during the rest of the wedding festivities.  Rachel looked beautiful and Danny was practically glowing.  They were like the perfect couple. 

Her fingers were just itching to start writing again.  All this true love and fairytale wedding snapshots are getting her creative juices flowing.  Lori Weston, her editor, was thrilled with the last three romance novels she polished off in the last two years.  Make the housewives of the world happy and she is able to pay her rent for another month; hell, she should just buy the damn building, but they make the best moo shu, she muses taking a deep drag on her cigarette as she watched the moonlight glisten off of the pond outside the terrace of the country club. 

"Those things'll kill you jarhead," Steve mutters tersely as he steps out and drapes his tuxedo jacket over Maggie's shoulders.

"Yeah whatever squid," Maggie mumbles flicking the stub over the railing and breathing out the thick smoke away from Steve wrinkled nose.  This is their age-old argument.  "Today was great, wasn’t it?"

"Yeah it was," he smiles.

She smiles in return, "Wait, did we just agree on something?"

"Definitely not," he coughs and straightens.  He side longs a smirk at her, which she returns.  They quietly breathe in the night air and listen to the music playing inside sounding by laughter, love and happiness.

 

~*~

 

Maggie is nursing a martini listing to some broker, she thinks, drone on about something with numbers and dividends.  Maybe she was an accountant or something.  Nice tits and a gorgeous ass, I'll muddle through the small talk if I can get lucky, Maggie thinks to herself with a smug smirk when her phone goes off.  She smiles at her companion for the evening gesturing to give her a minute seeing Rachel's phone number and name, "Hey babe, wanna meet me downtown?" she answers.

"Uh, Mags?" comes Rachel's broken response through the phone. 

"What's wrong?" Maggie demands throwing a few bills on the counter and grabbing her purse.

"I, um, I'm at my office," Rachel tells her. 

"I’ll be there in ten minutes," she says snapping her phone shut.

"Hey," the blonde whines, "I thought we'd …"

"Not tonight sweetheart.  Rain check?" she smiles absently over her shoulder not really listening for an answer as she pushes her way through the crowded bar.

An hour later, they are curled up on Maggie's oversized couch in her small one bedroom apartment over Lucky Chan's Chinese to Go. 

"The doctor says I can't carry a baby full term.  Everything else is fine, it's just something with my uterus," Rachel confides in Maggie over a cup of hot chocolate.  "Danny was so upset.  We had a huge fight and he stormed off.  I didn’t know what else to do," she says into her cup. 

"No big thing Rach.  My door's always open.  Nothing chocolate can't fix," she tells her reassuringly.  "Well did the doctor give you some options?"

"She said adoption, of course … or even a surrogate, but I don’t … Danny wouldn’t even listen to me.  He was so hurt.  I really need to go find him," she says still sitting on the corner of the couch. 

Maggie waves her off and reaches for her cell phone.  She sends Danny a text:

 

> _Rach is with me.  Get your head outta your ass Jersey.  Your wife needs you.  You will both be fine. <3_

Maggie waves her phone at Rachel to show she had texted Danny and smiles again.  "Well," Maggie ponders for a second, "What if I do it?"

Rachel sips her hot chocolate, "What if you do what?"

"What if I be your surrogate?"

 

~*~

 

For a year, Maggie detoxified her body.  No more booze, no more smoking … cigarettes or the occasional joint.  No junk food.  She had a dietician and a trainer, and started taking yoga for Christ's sake.  And … no sex … that was the hard one.  To show her support Rachel brought Maggie to the Red Light District and helped her pick out some toys to entertain herself with.  It was hilarious and neither of them were drunk or stoned.  They were politely asked _never_ to return again. 

Then came the battery of tests for the both of them and the trials, over and over again, until finally, finally they were successful.  Rachel and Danny were laughing and smiling at the elevator when they left the doctor's office.  They were going to drive out to see his parents and tell them the news.  That was the last time she saw them. 

Maggie opted to take the subway and walk home in the rain.  She picked up dinner and was running up the stairs to her apartment when she heard the phone ringing.  It was a police officer, "Ms. Johnson?  I'm sorry; you are listed as an emergency contact for Rachel Williams?  I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but there has been an accident."

 

~*~

 

Maggie is standing numb and stares at the old rotary phone in her entranceway.  She picks up the receiver and dials the number Danny made her memorize years ago.  Over the static-filled line, she can make out Steve voice, "Steve?" she asks hoarsely.

"Maggie?  Now's not the time, I'll call you back," he snaps and hangs up.  She hangs up and redials again.  "Look, I told you now's not the time.  I'll call you back …" Steve answers

She interrupts him in the same hoarse emotionless voice, "Steven, you have to come home," and hangs up the phone.  She sits on her couch and waits.

 

~*~

 

Steve stares at his disconnected satellite phone.  He looks up and around into the steamy dense forest of Southeast China where his outfit is camped at for the night. 

He had called Maggie back an hour later demanding to know what was so Goddamned important.  He looks down at his hand.  It is shaking from where he is squeezing the phone so hard.  He looks up at the darkening night sky.  The raindrops wash away the single tear that leaks through.  He coughs hard, clears his throat, and wipes off his face.

He needs to go find his second in command.  He has to leave and go home to bury the only real friend he ever had.

 

~*~

 

Maggie wakes up to someone pounding on her door.  She had fallen asleep where she collapsed onto her couch.  Her back and head are killing her.  She shuffles to her door and opens it.  A haggard, soggy Steve McGarrett is leaning against her doorjamb in exhaustion.  "I thought you would go to Danny's first," she says quietly.

"I called," he mutters as she opens the door and lets him in.  He trudges in dropping his duffle bag near the door. 

She leads him to the back where her bathroom and bedroom are.  She pulls out some towels for him.  "I'll let you get cleaned up.  I think I have some of your nightclothes from the last time you were in town somewhere.  I'll pull them out for you," she mutters offhandedly.  They blindly walk through the motions.

Steve walks out into the tiny kitchen and Maggie is standing there with a spoon in a takeout container from the restaurant downstairs.  She was staring out into nothing.  He reaches for the container and spoon and she startles, "Oh … I was, I was gonna fix you something.  You must be starved," she mumbles turning to look around the kitchen. 

Steve rests his hands on her shoulders and he directs her back into her bedroom.  He sits her down on the bed, "Why don't you get some rest Mags," he says softly, "I'll go hit the couch."  She grabs his wrist and squeezes looking up at him with wide watery eyes.  He slumps in resignation, moves to climb in bed next to her, and wraps himself around her.  It's a very long time before either of them falls asleep, finally lulled by the other's steady breathing. 

 

~*~

 

Steve and Maggie sit down with Danny and Rachel's attorney in the back office of the Williams' home after the funeral.  "Now Danny and Rachel had both recently changed their wills listing you both as guardians of the baby," he explains.  Steve and Maggie spoke at the same time.

"Baby?"

"When did they make that change?  We only just found out…"

"What baby?" Steve demands again.

The attorney looks back and forth between the two of them and hesitantly answers Maggie, "I believe the change was made when you first started treatments."

"Treatments?  Baby? What the hell's goin' on Mags?" Steve snaps in confusion looking back and forth between the lawyer and her.

"The baby I'm carrying.  I'm their surrogate," she swallows nervously protectively covering her still flat stomach with trembling fingers.  Her eyes water as she continues to explain, "We've been trying for months.  Danny didn't want to jinx it so we really didn't tell anyone but his mother.  We only just found out …," she hiccups and the tears fall, "We found out the night they died.  They were on their way to tell his parents when the drunk driver took them out on the Turnpike."

"You're havin' a baby?" he blinks staring at her stomach.  He slams his fist angrily against the desk he is leaning on before he stands and towers over her, "When the hell were you gonna tell me?"

She jumps up and jabs her finger in his chest, yelling up into his angry face, "When the fuck was supposed to tell you, huh?  Was it when I had to go and identify the mangled corpses of my best friends or when I had to come over here and tell the Williams that their son and daughter in law were dead?  Oh I know, how about at their gravesite this afternoon," she roars. 

"Always knew you'd ended up pregnant," he sneers, "just didn't expect it would be this way."  She gasps at him and her eyes widen.  "What?  Don't act so surprised princess, you've spread your legs for every Tom, Dick and Lucy in the Tristate area," he growls. 

The slap rings loudly in the silent room.  The attorney nervously clears his throat, "What do you plan to do Ms. Johnson?"

She turns her acidic glare from Steve to the attorney, "Do?"

"With the baby," he offers.

"Huh?" she stares back at him in confusion.

"She's keeping it," Steve snaps at the same time.  His face softens as he tentatively steps forward.  Maggie stiffens at the advance until he gently places his hand over her belly.  "Come home with me?"

"Home?" she asks quietly staring up at him in confusion before she blinks again.  "Hawaii?" she yelps, "Oh Steve … I don't think …" she backpedals as she looks up at him.  He is as terrified as she is.  "But-but, we hate each other," she reminds him. 

"Maybe," he smiles and gently rubs his hand against her belly again, "But we'll love this baby as much as we loved its parents." 

Maggie bites her lip nervously and looks back and forth between Steve's hands and his sad smile.  She quickly nods her head before she changes her mind. 

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little background description on the characters to help you see what I see in my head ...
> 
> Mary Margaret "Maggie" Catherine Johnson joined the Marines after her mother died when she was 16 years old to get out of the harsh, rough neighborhoods of South Boston. She uses her tuition reimbursement to attend New York University where she majors in English literature. This is where she meets Rachel Edwards. Maggie is 5'0" with a short bobbed haircut of thick blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. 
> 
> Steve McGarrett is a straight-laced, by the book, Navy SEAL who has been best friends with Danny Williams since his father sent him to live with his aunt in New Jersey when he was 16.


End file.
